


Sleep

by juyeonchanhee



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:43:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juyeonchanhee/pseuds/juyeonchanhee
Summary: where juyeon got out for a walk to make himself sleepy and met chanhee, a boy that has the same problem as him
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Lee Juyeon
Kudos: 21





	Sleep

juyeon is currently sitting on his bed, doing nothing. he's been trying to sleep since 12:30 in the morning, but it's already almost 2 am. he tried to change his position for him to get comfortable but it didn't work. he also tried counting to make him sleepy, but it didn't work too. so he decided to go out for a little walk outside his little dorm.

while walking through the cold, dark, empty road, he saw someone sitting at the side of the road, poking the hard road with a small stick. he slowly approached the guy and sat down beside him.

juyeon decided to talk to the small blonde boy, to make the air less awkward.

"uhh.. hey" juyeon said softly to the blonde boy beside him. the boy only looked at him and nodded then continued to fidget with the stick he was holding.

"what are you doing here? cannot sleep too?" the boy faced juyeon and had let go of the stick.

juyeon nodded and the boy faced the ground again. "for how long now?" he asked juyeon.

"maybe.. a week? to be honest i don't know." the black haired boy replied, joining the boy on poking the road with the extra stick.

"by the way, what's your name?" the blonde boy looked at him. "chanhee. choi chanhee. you?" 

"lee juyeon."

chanhee just nodded and fidgeted with his hands. the wind was cold today, so chanhee was shivering as he was wearing a fluffy long sleeves but he was only wearing shorts. juyeon noticed it and gave his jacket, since he was wearing a long sleeve under and a pajama so he can take the cold.

"thank you." chanhee bowed and hugged his jacket covered knees.

"you should come here often." juyeon looked at the blonde boy. "i get so relaxed here for some reason, so it makes me sleepy." chanhee added.

"yeah.. i've tried everything to sleep early, but it doesnt work.. i hope this work for me too." juyeon said and the awkward air surrounded them again.

after a little while, juyeon noticed the blonde boy was getting sleepy while still hugging his knees with juyeon's jacket still on his legs. juyeon smiled and tapped the blonde boy's shoulder beside him.

"uh.. hey. you should go now, you're sleepy already." juyeon said softly to chanhee, and chanhee nodded with a smile.

"yeah.. i think i should get going now. thank you for lending me your jacket." chanhee held the jacket in front of juyeon.

"you should take it. it's cold. just give it to me tomorrow." juyeon said and smiled. he actually enjoyed staying on the empty side of the road with someone beside him, knowing that he's suffering with the same problem with him and know how he feels.

they bid each other their goodbyes and both went to their rooms smiling. he closed his eyes and hugged his pillow while thinking about the blonde boy that he met earlier.

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys ૮₍˶ᵔ ᵕ ᵔ˶₎ა
> 
> this is my first ever fanfic here! i'm sorry if it's not that well, since english is not my first language and i made it a 3am lmao. junew is my otp rn so i had to do something about them lol
> 
> if you want to interact with me, follow me here!:  
> twt: @/juyeonchanhee  
> wttpd: @/seoulteamate
> 
> thank you! <33


End file.
